Solvent-based adhesives, or cements, have been in use for joining thermoplastic pipe for over 30 years. The development of these adhesives is largely responsible for growth of the thermoplastic pipe industry. Several billion pounds of plastic pipe are produced each year in North America. Rapid-setting, solvent-based adhesives weld the pipes together in a timely manner. These rapid-setting adhesives allow for the testing and trouble-shooting of piping systems in a matter of hours while maintaining the long-term durability of the pipe itself. These characteristics, rapid set, ease of use, long-term durability along with low-cost, have made the joining of plastic pipe by solvent-based adhesives a practical and economic system.
The solvent-based adhesives work primarily by two means of action. First, the solvent portion of the formulation softens the outer surfaces of the pipe through solvation of the plastic. Subsequently, the adhesive joint `cures` (hardens) by means of the solvents evaporating to the surrounding atmosphere from the pipe. Secondly, the resin dissolved in the adhesive dries through solvent evaporation and provides continuity between the welded pipe surfaces which aid in preserving the integrity of the entire pipe system.
These adhesives cure rapidly (within a matter of hours), often allowing piping systems to be tested the same day as constructed. However, perhaps the most important benefit of these solvent-based adhesives is the maintenance of the integrity of the pipe itself. The resin is the same as the plastic pipe and/or fitting material. This provides a high degree of long-term durability for the piping system, often up to 30 to 40 years of useful life. This is essential for these systems which are built into the structures of homes and buildings, or are buried underground.
Thousands of miles of thermoplastic piping systems are constructed each day throughout the world, primarily by the means previously described. These systems are used in the transfer of potable water for drinking; residential hot and cold water systems; drain, waste, and vent (DWV) applications in home and industry; turf and agricultural sprinkler systems; jacuzzi, spa and tub connections, residential and commercial fire sprinkler systems; etc. These systems are crucial to the maintenance of safe and healthy means of transport of water and other chemicals throughout the world.
Evaporation of solvents from adhesives is a concern to an environmentally-concerned world, along with all other potential sources of air pollution. Typical solids (non-volatile) contents of plastic pipe adhesives are 10 to 20% for CPVC. The balance of the formulation is solvent. By definition, the solvents normally used, e.g., tetrahydrofuran (THF), methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), and acetone are considered to be VOCs. That is, they are volatile compounds which contain the element carbon excluding methane, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, carbonic acid, metallic carbides and carbonates, ammonium carbonate, and exempt compounds, such as methylene chloride and 1,1,1-trichloroethane. While other solvents, such as cyclohexanone, may also be used in such adhesives, the amounts of such solvents are typically minor, considerably less than 10 wt % of the total adhesive concentration. Typical VOC values of present commercial CPVC solvent adhesives range from 775 to 850 grams/liter (g/l).
Regulations are being created throughout North America regarding allowable VOC levels in adhesive formulations. Federal, state, and local agencies are beginning to adopt strict measures to drastically reduce these levels. The South Coast Air Quality Management District (SCAQMD) in the Los Angeles area has been a leader of the establishment of rules governing VOCs, such as SCAQMD Rule 1168.
SCAQMD Rule 1168 specifies a VOC level for CPVC adhesives of 450 g/l or less, as determined by Method 316-A. All CPVC adhesives used after Jan. 1, 1994, are required to meet that maximum allowed level.
Thus, a CPVC adhesive for joining CPVC pipes having a maximum VOC level of 450 g/l is required. Yet, such adhesive must also meet the required hydrostatic burst strength and other performance criteria set forth in ASTM F-493 and D-2846.